


I Thought You Were.......

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the disaster, Robert runs into the village to save Aaron, but has he got there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were.......

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy fic for my girl.

He ran. He didn’t know where he was going or what he might find when he got there, all he knew was he had to get to him.

He’d seen the helicopter crash before he heard it. Had seen his life flash before his eyes. The last image he saw was the one he needed to protect and that’s what made him run. He ran all the way from the scrapyard to the village hall. He bypassed the calls from Victoria, he couldn’t think about anyone else right now.

He ran past the crowd of people gathered outside and straight into the hall, he knew that’s where he would be, his hero. He caught his breath and screamed his name,

“AARON!!”

There was no reply.

He searched through the rubble, moving fallen debris in search of the one person he needed the most. He moved the upturned tables and chairs, his breathing becoming erratic from the need to find him. He searched for what felt like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. Tears started to form in his eyes, he wasn’t sure if they were from his desperation or from the dust circulating the room. He stumbled over the remnants of the ceiling, pulling out planks of wood as he went, probably causing more damage, but he didn’t care he needed to find him.

“AARON!” he screamed again, to no avail.

The realisation of the situation began to sink in, he wasn’t going to find him. Shear panic took hold of him and he slumped to the floor. His heart was racing as he pulled his phone out and touched his name.

“Pick up, please pick up,” he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

A loud creak made him look up, just in time to see the shell of the helicopter shift, causing the rest of the ceiling to come crashing down around him. With his phone still in his hand he tried to move out of the way of the falling debris, but he tripped and fell, hitting his head on wooden beam. When he woke a few seconds later and tried to move, he couldn’t. He was trapped. He screamed for help but it was no good, he was alone. Ironic really, he had tried to save Aaron but now he was the one that needed saving. With blurry eyes he looked around and he knew, if he didn’t get out, he was going to die. The chopper was leaking fuel and sparking, continuously, it was only a matter for time before it set alight. He was trapped, with no way out, his phone still miraculously in his hand. He didn’t call for help this time, instead he looked through his photo stream until he found the one thing that made him happy, the one thing that every time he looked at it he couldn’t help the grin on his face. It was a video, taken one morning a few months back, when he’d woken up early next to Aaron. He had been so happy in that moment, so content. He couldn’t help but capture it.

He pressed play.

 

> _“Morning sleepy head” Robert voice said on the screen, whispering in his Aarons ear._
> 
> _“Huh?” replied Aarons scruff voice._
> 
> _“Wakey wakey.”_
> 
> _“What time is it?” Aaron asked rubbing his eyes._
> 
> _Aaron blinked and noticed Robert with his phone, his lips twitching into a smirk._
> 
> _“Are you filming me?” Aaron questioned with a smile._
> 
> _“Might be,” Robert said with a cheeky grin._
> 
> _“Robert, you’re gonna have to delete that.”_
> 
> _“Never.”_
> 
> _With a laugh, Aaron rugby tackled Robert and laid him flat out on the bed, hitting the stop button._

He pressed play again. He missed his laugh the most. When Aaron laughed it was infectious, you couldn’t help but smile. If these were his last moments, that was what Robert wanted to remember, the smile on the face of the boy he loved. Silent tears began to fall as he watched the video again and again, the dust causing him to cough and splutter. He was so tired. He needed to sleep, but Aarons voice on the video kept him awake. The thought of seeing him again made him fight the fatigue. He must have watched the video a hundred times before his eyes started to droop. It was no good, he was fighting a losing battle. With one last blurred look at Aarons face on his screen he closed his eyes, for what he thought was the last time.

The video was still playing when Andy found him,

“Over here,” he yelled.

Andy picked up Roberts phone and watched what played on screen for a few seconds before locking it with a click and putting it in his pocket. He waved the paramedics over and they pulled Robert from the wreckage.

Robert must have lost consciousness because the next thing he knew he was being helped out of the hall by Andy.

“Aaron?” he whispered.

“Is that your name?” the paramedic asked.

“No, it’s Robert.” Andy replied, not sure what to make of Roberts question.

They sat Robert down on the grass verge and the paramedic checked him over.

“Robert, can you hear me?”

Robert nodded, his head was killing him, but he was fine. He looked up at Andy hopefully, he needed to know if Aaron was okay. But Andy just stared at him, not giving anything away.

The paramedic checked Roberts alertness, shining a light into his eyes causing him to wince from the brightness. Robert brushed off the paramedic and looked at Andy again, pleading with his eyes.

“Is he……?” Robert sobbed.

“Here,” was all Andy said, handing him back his phone.

Robert took the phone and unlocked the screen, the video started to play automatically, causing fresh tears to form in his eyes. Andy had never realised how much his brother cared for Aaron, but after witnessing the video it was obvious they both cared for each other. He couldn’t forgive Robert for what he’d done but he also couldn’t let him believe Aaron was dead. Before he turned away from Robert he indicated with a nod of his head towards the crowd gathered across the green.

Robert looked back up at Andy who was nodding glumly towards a group of people gathered in the middle of the funfair.

When Robert looked through the crowd and saw him, it was like his heart stopped beating for a moment and then suddenly it started again with such force it made him get to his feet. Before he knew it he was pushing people aside so he could reach him. He didn’t wait for a response, he didn’t care, all that mattered was the man he loved was alive. He was alive. Robert spun Aaron around and grabbed his face and pulled him close, just like he did the first time they kissed. Robert didn’t want to let go but he needed to see him, needed his eyes to take him in, to tell his brain that everything his heart felt, was true, he was alive.

“I’m sorry” he whispered at a gobsmacked Aaron.

“I thought you were…..”

“Well I’m not,” Aaron said a coldy, wiping away any trace of Robert.

“Aaron, I……..”

“Save it Robert.”

“No.”

Aaron looked back at the blonde mess before him, and he was a mess. His face was black, apart from the obvious tracks from his tears, his clothes were ripped and covered in dust. Blood was running down the side of his head, making Aarons heart ache.

“Aaron the thought of losing you is too much to bear, I couldn’t stand living my life without you.”

Roberts words brought tears to Aarons eyes, he wasn’t sure if they were tears of joy or tears of regret. It didn’t matter, he was nothing to Robert, that’s what he’d said, the worst mistake he had ever made.

“You should have thought of that before.”

“I love you Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron said through gritted teeth.

“Do you want me to shout it?” Robert asked.

"You wouldn't," Aaron dared.

“I LOVE YOU AARON LIVESY!” Robert screamed causing the gathering crowd to stare at him.

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed.

“I do.”

“I think you need your ‘ed checking mate.” Aaron said, unable to stop the blush spreading across his face.

Aaron turned away from Robert, looking for a paramedic, someone had to check Robert over, he’d gone delusional.

“Aaron, please.” Robert said reaching out for Aaron.

“I really think you need a doctor,” Aaron said over his shoulder, his eyes searching for anyone that could help.

It was Adam who stepped forward and stopped him from leaving. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. With tears falling down his cheeks from Adams words, Aaron turned back to face Robert.

“You did that?”

“Did what?” Robert asked, suddenly afraid of what Adam had said to him.

“Saved him, risked your life.”

Robert looked down in shame, he hadn’t done it for Adam, he done it for Aaron, to make Aaron see that there was some good left in him. He didn’t tell him that the reason he had come to the village was for him, that could wait.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Oh Robert,” Aaron said closing the gap between them.

“You saved him for me didn’t you?”

Roberts head snapped up and looked Aaron in the eye. How was it possible that Aaron knew him better then he knew himself.

“I…., you…., I….., yes………”

“Why, why would you do that?”

“Erm, didn’t you just hear me?”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” Robert said quietly, taking a step closer to him.

“You reckless man,” Aaron replied, and pulled Robert closer.

He ran his thumb over Roberts bruised cheek and said,

“You really do love me.”

Robert reached up to touch Aarons face, his fingers splaying out into the coarse stubble, he closed his eyes briefly, relishing in the feel of Aaron under his fingertips, he’d thought he was dead, that he’d never get to do this again.

Aaron smiled up at him, the blush still present on his cheeks, he couldn’t believe Robert was so close, that he’d said what he’d said, in front of all these people.

“Aaron, I…”

“Shh,” Aaron said, placing a finger on Roberts lips.

“There will be time for that, but for now, just kiss me, ya muppet.”

Robert smiled at the request and was more than happy to oblige. He stepped in closer, leaning his forehead again Aarons and gently pressed their lips together. The world melted away and it was just them. The two of them. Finally together.


End file.
